Familia
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: —Bolt y tú son parte de mi familia; y las familias siempre se cuidan entre sí, sin importar que tan mal estén las cosas... AU. NarutoxHanabi. Shortfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Familia**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Se quedó muy quieto, sintiendo el frío que desprendía el aire acondicionado de la sección de lácteos enfriándole la nariz.

El pequeño Bolt dormía sentado dentro del carrito de supermercado, luego de llorar por horas, preguntando hasta el cansancio por su madre y su hermana, sin entender que ellas ya no volverían.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y contempló las botellas de leche de diferentes marcas que tenía en las manos, dudoso. Extraña a su esposa, sobre todo cuando debía encargarse de aquellas actividades que ella solía ocupar; pero no estaba triste, no podía permitirse estarlo cuando debía cuidar de su hijo, lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, y que sólo lo tenía a él.

Apretó la mandíbula y sintió las cálidas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Una vez más se sentía perdido, impotente y asustado. Una vez más se vio a si mismo sin saber qué hacer ni cómo seguir adelante con un pequeño que dependía sólo de él, un hombre solo que no sabía adónde iría su vida, o si podría hacerlo solo.

— ¿Naruto?

Se sobresaltó y dejó las botellas nuevamente en su sitio, apresurándose a limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta mientras fingía una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Hola, Hana-chan!— exclamó, intentando sonreír con sinceridad.

Hanabi lo miró fijamente y parpadeó, pasando su canasta de víveres de una mano a la otra.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante con preocupación.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Claro que sí!— rió, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello rubio; luego la miró— Te cortaste el cabello— observó, limpiándose la nariz con disimulo— Luces muy bonita— dijo; Hanabi se sonrojó, bajando la mirada mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bolt con cariño.

—G-Gracias— musitó, balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras seguía observando a su sobrino— Está enorme… ¿Cómo lo ha estado llevando?

—No muy bien— suspiró él, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

—Lo he extrañado— dijo la chica— Sé que todo es muy reciente, pero… ¿te importaría si lo saco a pasear una o dos veces a la semana? No sé, tal vez llevarlo a tomar un helado o al parque…

—Eso sería estupendo, Hana-chan. Bolt te adora… Pero no queremos molestar… Sé que estás muy ocupada con la universidad; no sería justo.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo— refutó ella, mirando entre los lácteos y sacando una de las botellas de leche que Naruto había estado contemplando hacía rato, y lo metió en su carro— Ésta es la marca que Bolt toma— le sonrió— Puedo ir a tu casa y cocinarles algo si quieres; eres pésimo en la cocina...

—N-No lo sé... tu familia podría enfadarse si pasas tanto tiempo fuera, Hana-chan...

—Bolt y tú son parte de mi familia; y las familias siempre se cuidan entre sí, sin importar que tan mal estén las cosas— le dijo, dejando sus compras en el piso para alzar a Bolt y pasárselo a su padre; luego acomodó sus víveres dentro del carro, comenzando a observar el anaquel una vez más, ante un turbado Naruto— Necesitarás queso cottage; Bolt lo adora. ¡Ah! También yoguth de durazno. Y debemos pasar a la sección de congelados para buscar sus croquetas favoritas… ¡Oh! Y no podemos olvidarnos de tu ramen instantáneo— le sonrió, deslizándose por el supermercado con gran soltura, mientras Naruto la observaba, de pie y con su hijo dormido en brazos— ¡¿Qué esperas?!— Hanabi volvió a sonreírle, acercándose a él para tomar una de sus manos y arrastrarlo consigo— Te mentí; tampoco sé cocinar, mi hermana era la _ama de casa_, así que tendremos que averiguar juntos cómo hacerlo.

Naruto sólo la siguió, sintiendo que, de pronto, no todo estaba perdido.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer, y esperaré sus reseñas.**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**2**

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Estoy en el aeropuerto todavía, Hana-chan…— bufó al auricular, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la sala de embarque— Parece que hay retrasos por la nevada…

—_Oh, Naruto-kun… Estábamos esperándote para decorar el árbol…_— respondió una decepcionada voz femenina al otro lado.

—Lo sé; lo siento.

—_Está bien, no es tu culpa_— la chica soltó una suave risita, haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación en el estómago.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

—_Bolt y yo hacíamos galletas navideñas, ¿quieres que te guardemos algunas?_

— ¿Hechas por ti? ¿Y ese milagro? No intentas envenenarme, ¿o sí?— Naruto rió, imaginando la cara de su interlocutora.

—_ ¡Eres un idiota!_— Hanabi rió también— _¿Acaso no puedo cocinar para mis dos hombres?_— le soltó; Naruto se tensó— _E-Es decir, para mi sobrino y su padre_— añadió, aclarándose la garganta con nerviosismo—_ Yo… Emm… ¿Quieres hablar con Bolt?_

—Ah…

— _¡Yo no quiero hablar con ese mal padre!_— escuchó gritar tras Hanabi, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Dile que puedo escucharlo— resopló.

—_Él lo sabe… No debes hacerle caso, sólo está molesto porque no pudiste llegar a su obra de navidad; pero eres un gran padre…_

Naruto enrojeció levemente, sintiendo incrementar aquella sensación en su estómago.

—No soy tan bueno; nunca lo hubiera conseguido sin ti, Hanabi…

—_No, creo creo que no_— rió Hanabi. Después pareció dudar un momento— _Éste año... La hemos pasado muy bien, ¿verdad?_

—Sí; Tú y yo... ¡E-Es decir! Bolt, tú y yo realmente lo hemos hecho muy bien.

—_Somos un gran equipo; tú y yo..._— la muchacha hizo una pausa— _Naruto…_

— ¿Sí, Hana-chan?

—_Yo…_— Naruto tragó duro, oyendo los latidos de su corazón haciendo eco en sus oídos.

—_ ¡Tía Hanabi! ¡Cuelga ya con ése idiota y saquemos las galletas!_— escuchó la voz de su hijo una vez más.

—_Ya voy, Bolt-kun. ¡No toques el horno! Te estaremos esperando, Naruto-kun_— se despidió.

— ¡Claro, Hana-chan! Si ese avión no despega me iré en autobús o a pie— rió— No debes preocuparte; llegaré antes de la noche, a tiempo para que puedas salir con tus amigos; supongo que a Konohamaru no le hará gracia que te acaparemos también en Nochebuena; debes querer pasarla con tu familia— dijo, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

—_Tú y Bolt son mi familia, Naruto_— declaró la chica; él enrojeció aún más.

— _¡Tía!_

— ¡Ya voy! Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Hablamos cuando llegues, ¿sí?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro… Adiós. Saluda a Bolt de mi parte. Yo… Emm… Te veré en la noche, y…— volvió a quedarse callado— No, nada. Adiós, Hana-chan.

Colgó la comunicación y se echó hacia atrás sobre su asiento, desviando la vista hacia la ventana, contemplando los copos de nieve cayendo parsimoniosamente.

_"Deberías pensar en rehacer tu vida; Hanabi es una buena opción. Bolt la adora"_; recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo y suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Si _ella_ estuviera aquí— murmuró, negando con la cabeza— Es mejor así— suspiró al aire, sacando su computador portátil del bolso de mano.

—Disculpe, ¿está ocupado?— Naruto reaccionó y observó a la anciana que le había hablado, apresurándose a negar con la cabeza mientras quitaba su abrigo del asiento de junto para dejarlo libre, sujetando el computador portátil con la mano libre y moviéndose unos centímetros a la derecha. La anciana le sonrió maternalmente— Gracias, hijo. Feliz Navidad.

Él no respondió más que con una simple mueca incómoda. ¿Cómo podría ser una Feliz Navidad si era la primera que pasaba sin su esposa y su hija?

Un año... Increíblemente había sobrevivido un año sin su esposa; Bolt y él lo habían hecho. Mejor dicho, Bolt, Hanabi y él.

Bolt, _Hanabi_, y él...

Se removió sobre su lugar, incómodo, y volvió a concentrarse en su computador sin mucho éxito.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo como cuando había perdido a las dos mujeres de su vida; estando con Bolt y Hanabi le era imposible sentirse triste, a pesar de que las recordaban casi a diario; sin embargo, allí, sin ellos en aquella sala de espera, por primera vez en meses hallaba tiempo para sentir nostalgia.

— ¿Es su hijo?

— ¿Disculpe?— se sobresaltó, volteando el rostro para mirar nuevamente a la anciana, que señalaba la imagen de la pantalla, una fotografía de la obra navideña de Bolt que Hanabi le había enviado la noche anterior— Eh… Sí, sí lo es— suspiró. La anciana asintió con la misma sonrisa amable, girándose hacia el ventanal.

Naruto volvió a suspirar y cerró los documentos que debía leer con resignación, volviendo a dejar la fotografía de Bolt en el escritorio, contemplando la sonrisa de su hijo; la sonrisa que Hanabi le había devuelto, su único apoyo, y la única persona que comprendía a ambos.

Era extraño; antes nunca se había fijado en lo mucho que tenía en común con su antigua cuñada; su esposa era muy diferente. La había querido, la quería mucho, después de todo, ella lo había amado incondicionalmente durante años a pesar de sus múltiples defectos. Cuando se casó con ella no lo había hecho enamorado, Hinata lo sabía, pero eso no había impedido que durante años fueran felices.

Había escuchado sobre el amor muchas veces, de sus efectos y de lo 'locos' que volvía a los hombres, pero Naruto se había resignado a nunca sentir aquella necesidad de sólo respirar por una persona, la pasión arrolladora y esa sensación de plenitud que todo el mundo describía cuando hablaba de amor; nunca lo había necesitado para ser feliz; tenía una vida tranquila y una familia amorosa, no buscaba nada más.

Sin embargo, ese día entre las góndolas de la sección de lácteos del supermercado, en su peor momento, ahogándose en aquel mar de conmiseración, Hanabi había llegado a su vida como un salvavidas, y algo había cambiado desde entonces.

De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en la carpeta titulada como: "Fotos de Hanabi", la misma que le había enviado el día anterior; Naruto la abrió y observó todas las fotografías de su hijo y su tía en la obra de la escuela; lo dos luciendo felices, cosa que llevó gran alivio a su corazón. Siguió mirando imágenes y encontró un video bastante viejo ya, con el nombre: "Los primeros pasos de Bolt", y cuya fotografía de muestra era la sonrisa de Hanabi. Curioso, decidió abrirlo.

El rostro de una adolescente Hanabi apareció en pantalla de inmediato, acomodando la cámara con una mano; cuando se apartó de ella Naruto se vio a sí mismo con el cabello más corto y con un Bolt pequeño y tembloroso de pie entre sus brazos.

_— ¡No puedo creer que no estés aquí, hermana!_— exclamó Hanabi, hablando a la cámara. Naruto recordó entonces que Hinata, su esposa, no estaba en casa aquel día.

— _¡Chist! ¡Hana-chan! ¡Va a hacerlo!_— no pudo evitar sonreír. La Hanabi adolescente corrió hasta posarse delante de Bolt para extenderle sus brazos.

— _¡Vamos, Bolt! ¡Camina para nosotros!_— le sonrió. El pequeño dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente se lanzó en brazos de su tía, quien lo recibió después de sus primeros pasos.

— _¡Lo hizo, lo hizo!_— Hanabi y él se abrazaron con Bolt en medio, entonces, Naruto pausó el video y capturó el fotograma en el que los tres estaban unidos por aquel abrazo, sonriendo casi sin darse cuenta. Lo guardó y pasó a las fotografías del último cumpleaños de su hijo, donde Hanabi, Bolt y él sonreían para la cámara con la cara embarrada de pastel. También había fotografías de su cumpleaños, una de Hanabi y él que Bolt había insistido en tomar. Los dos sonreían ampliamente; no recordaba haberse visto tan feliz antes.

—Tiene una hermosa familia— comentó nuevamente la anciana. Naruto parpadeó y volvió a mirarla, ligeramente confundido.

Una _familia..._ No lo había pensado antes, pero, para él, Hanabi le había devuelto el significado a esa palabra.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar la fotografía de la pantalla.

Había perdido a su esposa y a su hija en aquel accidente, pero no estaba solo; Hanabi y Bolt eran su familia ahora, las únicas personas que le brindaban amor y consuelo. Eran todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Bolt, su único hijo, y Hanabi…la mujer que inesperadamente se había convertido en alguien indispensable en su vida.

Y ahora le resultaba imposible imaginarse un futuro en el que ella no estuviera en sus vidas.

—Sí; es muy hermosa— resolvió, sin borrar esa sonrisa radiante y sincera que sólo esbozaba desde que Hanabi formaba parte de su familia.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¿Merezco un Review?**

**A uno siempre lo invaden las reflexiones cuando está varado en un aeropuerto :)**

**Nos leeremos!**

**H.S.**


	3. Una verdadera familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**3**

**Una verdadera Familia**

**.**

* * *

**oOo**

Parado frente a una luz roja, Naruto Uzumaki suspiró, tamborileando los pulgares sobre el volante mientras aguardaba el cambio de señal, impaciente.

De pronto sus ojos azules enfocaron la foto que siempre llevaba sobre el tablero, donde él, Bolt disfrazado de pirata y Hanabi sacaban la lengua para la camara. Y entonces esbozó una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en el día, mirando fijamente el bonito rostro de Hanabi y recordando aquella misma expresión en la quejumbrosa niña de diez años que lo había recibido por primera vez en casa de los Hyūga.

Recordó lo nervioso que había sentido por conocer al padre de Hinata por primera vez, y esa sensación extraña de sentirse observado a cada momento mientras esperaba a su novia en la enorme y vacía sala de estar. Y también recordó el ligero golpe que había sentido en la nuca, y al voltear fue que la vio por primera vez.

Ella estaba arrodillada en el rellano de las escaleras, asomándose entre las barandillas con expresión enfurruñada y dos largas trenzas cayendo sobre sus pequeños hombros. En un primer momento Naruto se había sentido algo sorprendido por aquellos grandes ojos claros, tan parecidos a los de su novia, pero sobre todo sobrecogido por la mirada que aquella niña le lanzaba. Quizá por eso había levantado la mano para saludarla y liberar un poco de tensión del momento, pero que ella siguiera fulminándolo con los ojos no ayudó mucho.

_―Tú debes ser Hanabi_― había dicho, y la enfurruñada niña de cabello castaño se levantó del suelo alfombrado, frunciendo el pequeño ceño con enojo.

― _¿Y tú quién demonios eres?_― demandó saber, y a Naruto le había hecho gracia ése tono tan infantil intentando sonar rudo. Sin embargo, la expresión de la niña era tan solemne que en ningún momento pasó por su mente reírse de ella.

Pero la niña siguió mirándolo, y Naruto empezó a sentirse muy inquieto por eso, mucho más que la primera vez que había invitado a Hinata a salir. Era como si algo se revolviera en su interior en señal de advertencia, como si su cuerpo reaccionara a algo tan natural como inevitable, pero en ése momento, con sólo quince años, no se tomó el tiempo para analizar aquellas sensaciones, así que optó por sonreír y ser tan simpático como siempre, cosa que la niña no correspondió.

―_ ¡Hana-chan!_

_― ¡Hermana!_― Hanabi sonrió por primera vez solo cuando su hermana entró en la habitación, y de inmediato corrió escaleras abajo para abrazarse a su cintura.

Naruto observó la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero Hanabi una vez más posó sus serios ojos claros en él y corrió a esconderse tras su hermana mayor, volviendo a mirarlo como si deseara apuñalarlo con los ojos, e inesperadamente, a escondidas de Hinata, le enseñó la lengua, advirtiéndole claramente que no era de su agrado.

Riendo, el joven Uzumaki salió precipitadamente de aquel recuerdo, sobresaltado, a causa de una bocina a sus espaldas.

Molesto, frunció el ceño al notar que la luz una vez más estaba en verde. Hizo un par de señas nada amables al conductor que tenía detrás y volvió a avanzar por las lluviosas calles de la ciudad, sin pensar en nada más hasta que escuchó su teléfono sonar, sobresaltándose nuevamente antes de estirar una mano para alcanzar el móvil que reposaba en el asiento del copiloto.

― ¿Diga?

― _¿Naruto?_

― ¿Hanabi?

Naruto pisó el freno suavemente; se detuvo frente a otra luz roja y se acomodó el teléfono junto a la oreja, sorprendido.

El sonido de los limpia parabrisas bajo la lluvia lo obnubiló por los segundos que ella tardó en responder.

―_Sí... Soy yo..._

― ¡Hola! ¿Todo está bien?

―_Sí, eh... ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo?_

Él parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño como acto reflejo. Hanabi nunca solía llamarlo a esas horas de la noche, mucho menos para pedirle ayuda; mil y una ideas perturbadoras pasaron por su mente, pero para tratar de calmarse tamborileó los dedos de su mano libre sobre el volante una vez más, ansioso.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?

―_Sí, yo... Necesito que vengas a buscarme, pero mejor olvídalo. No sé en qué estaba..._

―No. ¿Dónde estás?

―_Descuida. Puedo tomar un autobús._

― ¡Claro que no! Acabo de salir del trabajo y sigo en la calle. Dime dónde estás e iré por ti.

Hubo unos segundos en los que Hanabi guardó silencio, dejando el sonido de la lluvia de fondo. Entonces Naruto creyó escucharla hipar, y volvió a preocuparse.

— ¿Hanabi?

―_Estoy... Fuera del parque Tamagochi_— dijo suavemente; Naruto suspiró con alivio al volver a oír su voz— _Pero no tienes que venir si no quieres. Ni siquiera sé porqué te llamé a ti. Lo siento..._

―Está bien, estoy cerca. Iré por ti en un segundo.

Cortó la llamada y giró el volante, manejando bajo la intensa lluvia.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando llegó al parque y distinguió la pequeña figura que estaba sentada sobre la acera, bajo la lluvia torrencial y completamente sumida en la penumbra, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su abrigo y se quitó el cinturón, saliendo del auto sin importarle mojarse.

― ¡Hanabi!

Ella levantó la vista y casi de inmediato dio un salto para correr hacia él y abrazarse a su cuello.

Naruto sintió su cuerpo mojado pero cálido y pequeño contra el suyo, y por un momento se sintió un poco mareado por el perfume a rosas de su cuñada, pero, tratando de hacer caso omiso, rápidamente se quitó el abrigo para cubrirla.

―Hana-chan, ¿estás bien?

―Gracias por venir— sollozó ella, volviendo a abrazarlo como si fuera una especie de salvavidas.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el tono y la proximidad de Hanabi, pero no la soltó ni la dejó ir de sus brazos, pegándola un poco más a su cuerpo al sentirla temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Estás helada— señaló, cubriéndola un poco más con su abrigo— Ven, vamos al auto— la guió hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para ella, cosa que, debido a su personalidad despreocupada y distraída, nunca había hecho por nadie, ni siquiera por su esposa— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?— preguntó tras entrar él también, sacudiéndose las gotas de agua antes de subir la calefacción.

Hanabi abrió los ojos con horror y terminó por negar fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, por favor. Si mi padre me ve así se molestará; comenzará a hacer preguntas, y...

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Discutí con él— soltó con voz apenas audible, pero claramente molesta— Salí corriendo de casa y sin darme cuenta acabé aquí...

— ¿Y porqué discutieron?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

—Lo usual: mi futuro. La Universidad, mi trabajo, el compromiso con Konohamaru... Y la fecha de la boda. Mi padre quiere que fijemos la fecha cuanto antes y que empiece con la organización, pero yo quiero terminar mi carrera antes de casarme. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de comprender?

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no opinar y oficiar de abogado del diablo, pero ver así la irreverente hermanita menor de su esposa, aquella niña que con diez años se escondía tras su hermana para sacarle la lengua, la chiquilla que con quince solía ponerle el pie para que tropezara o arrojarle bolas de papel al pasar, era como un duro golpe en el estómago. Casi como si doliera.

—Bueno. Entonces iremos a la mía— dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, y se sorprendió de ver como su ahora ex cuñada se sonrojaba hasta las raíces de sus mojados cabellos castaños.

―No quiero molestar. Puedo llamar a mi amiga Moegi y...

― ¡Claro que no molestas!— se apresuró a exclamar, alzando una mano para ponerla en su cabeza como cuando era niña— Eres la tía de Bolt y también es tu casa... Y además no sé cómo usar la lavadora, pero no creo que sea muy difícil poner a lavar tu ropa... ¿Tú sabes usarla?

Hanabi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se movió a un lado para alejarse de su mano indiscreta.

―No tengo idea, pero, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

Naruto rió, prestando atención al camino para doblar en una esquina.

― ¿Sabes? Hace un momento recordé el día en que te conocí― le soltó, distraído, y la muchacha lo miró, sorprendida.

― ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

― ¡Pues claro! Me diste mucho miedo, así que no creo que se me olvide con facilidad.

Ahora fue Hanabi quien rió.

―Eras el extraño que quería robarme a mi hermana, ¿qué querías?― dijo, risueña, haciéndolo reír una vez más.

― ¿Por eso me odiabas?

―En parte. Pero además era divertido molestarte.

― ¡Oye!― protestó Naruto, divertido, y quiso volver a posar la mano sobre su cabeza, pero Hanabi se movió y su mano pasó de largo, cayendo directamente sobre su muslo, y ella la miró, pero no se apartó, sino que colocó su mano sobre la suya y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

Y, como si no hubiera necesidad de más palabras, ya nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto a casa.

oOo

― ¿Y cómo la pasaste con tu abuelo?― preguntó Naruto, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo mientras los dos se alejaban de la mansión Hyūga. Pero antes de llegar a la acera el mayor se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, confundido― ¿Y tu tía Hanabi?

Bolt torció los labios y se encogió de hombros.

―No está. Su novio vino a buscarla para dar una vuelta... Yo quería ir, pero el abuelo me dijo que era mejor dejarlos solos. ¿Por qué los adultos siempre quieren estar solos?― preguntó con inocencia, haciendo que su padre se atragantara brevemente.

―Para... ¡Ujum! Bueno, a los adultos les gusta...jugar a cosas de adultos. Ya verás cuando seas mayor.

―Ah... ¿Sabías que la tía Hanabi se va a casar en tres meses?― le soltó niño, y su padre dejó caer sus llaves al piso, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

― ¿Pusieron fecha?

―El tío Konohamaru lo hizo― comentó el niño, sin darle importancia, abriendo él mismo la puerta del coche, y esperando a que su padre entrara del otro lado para volver a hablar― Me agrada mi nuevo tío. Me dio un billete por llamarlo tío, y dijo que yo llevaría los anillos en la boda. Se veía muy feliz.

― ¿Y tu tía?— soltó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño con interés mientras encendía el motor, mirando fijamente el camino— ¿Ella estaba feliz?

―Eso creo— respondió Bolt, encogiéndose de hombros— Siempre se ríe cuando el tío Konohamaru la abraza o la besa, y siempre le está tomando de la mano delante de la gente. Yo creo que sí se ven muy felices— El pequeño miró a su padre, sorprendiéndole su mirada fría y distante por un segundo— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, anciano? ¿Estás enojado con tía Hanabi?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

—Entonces sonríe. El tío Konohamaru es genial, y habrá muchos dulces en su boda. El abuelo dice que será un evento especta...esperac...espernacular, o algo así. Y tú también estás invitados. ¿Vas a ir, verdad?

Naruto miró a su hijo, tomándose unos segundos para procesar todas sus palabras, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Y entonces suspiró, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí... Por supuesto que iré.

― ¡Ya, anciano! ¡Sonríe de verdad! Así hasta parece que no te alegras por la boda de tía Hanabi― le soltó el niño, despistado, antes de centrar toda su atención en el libro para colorear en el que había empezado a trabajar.

Y Naruto lo miró, simulando otra sonrisa que escondiera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

oOo

Las invitaciones habían sido impresas en un papel hecho de la más fina seda de oriente; las letras eran de oro y habían sido cuidadosamente grabadas en cada tarjeta, cada una más elegante que la anterior.

Su nombre brillando en letras doradas casi le hizo daño a la vista cuando, una vez más, sacó aquel coqueto sobre de color blanco para mirarlo, recargando el mentón sobre la mesa para tener una mejor visión de la tarjeta de bodas de Hanabi y Konohamaru.

―Vaya... Y yo que en verdad creí que esa chica era para ti― susurró el viejo Jiraiya mientras terminaba de vaciar otro vaso de sake. Naruto lo miró con algo de sorpresa y levantó la cabeza de la mesa, frunciendo el ceño sin entender esas palabras.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?― inquirió, sorprendido y curioso.

Jiraiya soltó una risilla enigmática y se sirvió más licor antes de volver a mirarlo.

―Intuición― dijo, con una expresión de satisfacción que confundió a Naruto― Uno puede ver ése tipo de cosas a kilómetros cuando llega a mi edad.

―Pues tu edad ya te nubló el juicio, viejo, porque entre Hanabi y yo nunca ha habido nada― aclaró el más joven, sin poder evitar sonrojarse ni desviar la mirada mientras volvía a guardar la tarjeta, ligeramente abochornado.

Jiraiya, por su parte, soltó una risa gutural.

―Pero lo desearías. A mi no puedes engañarme, muchacho idiota. Ella te gusta― soltó, y a Naruto se le subieron todos los colores al rostro.

― ¡Claro que no!― exclamó, ofendido, haciendo sonreír aún más al anciano.

―Sí la amas, no lo niegues.

― ¡No!

―Yo sé que sí.

Naruto suspiró, rendido. Discutir con su viejo amigo era un caso perdido cuando creía tener la razón absoluta de algo. Así que, optando por guardar silencio, tomó su propio vaso todavía rebosante de sake y se lo acabó de una sola vez, metiéndose una pieza de ramen a la boca después.

—Estás imaginando cosas, anciano cara de sapo— dijo mientras masticaba. Jiraiya lo miró una vez más, muy serio ésta vez.

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar y bebió otro poco de sake, suspirando suavemente un par de veces. Tras eso colocó una mano en el hombro de Naruto y ejerció un poco de amistosa presión para llamar su atención.

—Mira, muchacho; puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes engañar a un viejo lobo de mar como yo. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que desde hace rato esa niña te trae idiota— volvió a reírse, y Naruto lo miró, nuevamente ofendido al principio, pero, tratándose del hombre que prácticamente lo había criado, no pudo mantener esa actitud por mucho tiempo.

―Estás loco, viejo. Y, aunque así fuera, yo no soy para ella...— susurró tras un breve momento de indecisión, jugando con la comida de su plato, volviendo a hablar, pero casi en susurros— Hanabi es una chica de mundo, inteligente, hermosa y con un gran futuro― suspiró― Yo tuve mucha suerte con su hermana, porque Hinata era una mujer sencilla, pero Hanabi... Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

— ¿Y por qué no?― inquirió el anciano, y Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué, estás sordo? Para empezar yo era el esposo de su hermana, soy más viejo, no soy ni de lejos tan inteligente como ella, ni mucho menos alguien interesante. No sé nada de todos esos escritores raros que a ella le gusta leer. ¡El tal Nietzsche me asusta! No sé nada de arte ni de esos locos que juntan una pila de excremento y lo venden por miles de dólares. Me duermo en las óperas y los conciertos de piano, y a ella le fascinan. No tenemos nada en común. Yo solo la avergonzaría.

― ¡Oh, deja eso, chico! Yo creo que sí tienen algo en común. Algo mucho más importante que todas esas cosas que dijiste.

Naruto miró fijamente a su amigo, entre sorprendido e intrigado.

— ¿Qué cosa?― preguntó al fin, y Jiraiya sonrió como un padre, peinándose el cabello cano hacia atrás con una mano.

—Los dos aman a Bolt, y harían cualquier cosa porque él fuera feliz. Eso es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa― sentenció con seriedad, y el joven Uzumaki se quedó callado por un momento, porque lo que él había dicho era cierto.

Bolt se había aferrado a Hanabi como a una madre; ése era un lazo que nada ni nadie podría acabar. Y él se había aferrado a Hanabi y a Bolt como su único apoyo después de la muerte de su esposa e hija. Tal vez era eso lo que volvía todo tan confuso.

Era extraña la necesidad de sentir que necesitaba de otra persona casi tanto como respirar; eso no le había pasado con su esposa, porque, aunque la había amado, siempre se habían considerado independientes el uno del otro; Hinata había sido su roca, su mayor apoyo, pero nunca se había sentido de esa forma respecto a ella. Tal vez porque tras su muerte no había podido darse el lujo de desmoronarse teniendo un hijo al que cuidar. Sin embargo, así de indispensable se había vuelto Hanabi Hyūga en la vida de su hijo, pero sobre todo en la suya.

Hanabi no era como Hinata. No tenía su dulzura ni su dedicación al hogar; no había nacido para ser la mujer tras ningún hombre, la esposa que horneaba pasteles mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su esposo regresará a casa. Hanabi había nacido abrirse paso en el mundo, para brillar con luz propia; ella no era de ninguna forma sumisa, pero era alegre, extrovertida, y tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse siempre feliz cuando estaba con ella.

No sabía porqué estar con ella se había vuelto tan reconfortante pero a la vez incómodo. Naruto se recordaba todos los días que ella algún día se iría, que formaría su propia familia y se olvidaría de ellos hasta que volvieran a verse en alguna reunión familiar; eso era lo que debía pasar. Pero con los días aquel sentimiento confuso sólo crecía, y conforme Hanabi más se alejaba de su vida, más vacío se sentía.

No era correcto, pero en algún lado había leído que esas cosas solían pasar cuando tras una pérdida una persona solía aferrarse a otra para salir adelante. Era el miedo a volver a estar solo el que reinaba y podía hacerle creer que guardaba sentimientos por Hanabi, sólo un estado psicológico, algo que debía ser pasajero, pero que, por alguna razón, en él parecía ser algo más.

No tenía miedo a la soledad, pues siempre tendría a Bolt y a todos sus amigos, como Jiraiya, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura; pero por extraño que pareciera sí tenía miedo de perder a Hanabi. Tenía miedo de ya no poder hablarle ni escuchar el sonido de su voz; tenía miedo de que ella se fuera lejos y que nunca más pudiera verla sonreír. Tenía miedo de que ella se casara y lo olvidara para siempre.

Tenía miedo de perder la pequeña familia que juntos habían formado.

No era el miedo en sí a la soledad, sino el miedo de perder a Hanabi. Eso solo lo confundía, porque no era correcto. Ella era la hermana de su difunta esposa.

¿Qué tan enfermo sería eso?

―Solo dices puras tonterías, viejo― gruñó, acabándose todo el sake de su vaso de un solo sorbo.

oOo

Hanabi suspiró mientras giraba distraídamente el teléfono entre sus dedos, sin prestar atención a lo que decían sus compañeros.

Cuando el timbre del móvil al fin sonó se apresuró a levantarse para contestar, ignorando el llamado de Moegi.

— ¿Naruto?

— _¡Hola, Hana-chan! Sólo llamaba para decirte que ya llegué a Kyoto._

Ella suspiró, aliviada.

— ¿Llegaste bien? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—_Muy bien. Dormí casi todo el camino. Tú sabes lo cómodo que es el tren bala._

—Lo sé. Pero me preocupaba que tu presentación te pusiera nervioso.

—_No. Estoy bien. Un poco ansioso, pero tengo muchas energías._

Hanabi Hyūga suspiró una vez más, procurando sonreír.

—Está bien. Buena suerte entonces, y llámame cuando salgas, ¿quieres? Verás que todo irá muy bien, y ésta noche Bolt y yo haramos tu postre favorito para celebrar— aseguró, y al otro lado Naruto rió.

—_De acuerdo. Te veré en la noche. Adiós._

—Adiós. Y cuídate— Colgó, con una enorme sonrisa de alivio atravesándole el rostro— Naruto llegó a salvo— anunció a Moegi, ya que el resto del grupo se había diseminado mientras estaba hablando.

Ella terminó de recoger sus libros y la miró, alzando una ceja.

―Ya veo... Por eso esa sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál sonrisa?

Moegi rodó los ojos.

— ¡Esa! ¿No crees que la relación con Naruto es algo, no se, extraña? Él era el esposo de tu hermana, y es el padre de tu sobrino, pero los dos actúan como si fueran un verdadero matrimonio. Es...escalofriante.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?― inquirió Hanabi, ofendida. Moegi, una vez más, se encogió de hombros.

―Yo no digo que esté mal ni te estoy juzgando, Hanabi. No te pongas así... Es solo que también soy amiga de Konohamaru, y desde hace un tiempo ya no te ves tan enamorada de él como antes. No me malinterpretes. No estoy acusándote de nada, pero es que cada vez es más obvio que entre Naruto y tú hay algo, aunque digas que no te das cuenta. Cualquiera que te conozca un poco lo notaría, excepto Konohamaru, claro. Pero el pobre no tiene la culpa de ser un idiota...

―Eso es ridículo— la joven Hyūga dio el asunto por terminado mientras recogía sus cosas con enojo. Y Moegi se encogió de hombros, caminando tras ella.

―Eres mi mejor amiga, pero si no estás lista para casarte no deberías hacerlo. No solo por ti, hazlo también por Konohamaru. Él tal vez sea algo idiota, pero es un buen chico.

Ante eso, Hanabi se detuvo y la enfrentó, muy seria.

― ¿Quién dijo que no quiero casarme?— refutó, enfurruñada— Moegi, te aseguro que no hay nada entre Naruto y yo. Sí, nos llevamos bien y me preocupo por él porque es el padre de Bolt. Y además me agrada. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

―Lo sé, te creo. Y no hay nada de malo en que te preocupes por Naruto, pero eso no quiere decir que no te gustaría que pasara algo con él— le soltó, aturdiéndola— Te conozco, Hanabi. Y es como si fueras otra persona desde que te acercaste a él. Y eso es genial, pero no podrás jugar éste juego para siempre, y lo sabes— Hanabi frunció el ceño, sumamente ofendida, pero la mirada en el rostro pecoso de su mejor amiga le advirtió que eso no serviría nada en esos momentos. Y Moegi suspiró, colocando sus libros delante de su cuerpo mientras alzaba la vista al cielo― Sabes que te quiero, Hana. Pero, como yo lo veo, solo hay dos finales posibles para todo esto: o terminas con Konohamaru y enfrentas tus sentimientos por Naruto, o te casas con él como siempre quisiste y te alejas del padre de tu sobrino. La decisión es solo tuya. Ya deja de ser tan terca.

oOo

Naruto bufó, arrastrando el carrito se supermercado mientras metía lo que necesitaba dentro y se recargaba en él.

Ya tenía casi todo lo necesario, pero aún faltaba la leche de Bolt. Así que, con resignación, atravesó todas las góndolas hasta el sector de los congeladores, sorprendido al notar a la única otra persona que elegía esa hora de la noche para ir al mercado.

Y se quedó allí por un momento, mirándola de lejos, recordando la primera que había vivido esa misma escena, estando tan perdido hasta que Hanabi lo encontró y le ayudó a volver a encontrar el camino.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no la veía? Con la cercanía de su boda Hanabi se había alejado de él y Bolt, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado, y eso, aunque en un principio había intentando no darle importancia, comenzaba a molestarle más de la cuenta.

Hanabi era libre, no tenía ninguna clase de compromiso con él, y por eso aquello se sentía tan incorrecto.

Sin embargo, verla, tan relajada y distraída, tan como era ella, hizo que todo lo demás pasara a un olvidado segundo plano.

Con sigilo se acercó por detrás y aparcó el carrito a unos cuantos metros para no alertarla.

― ¿De compras a éstas horas?― preguntó, divertido al ver que había sobresaltado a Hanabi en el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado tres años atrás, en la sección de lácteos del supermercado.

Ella lo miró tras el susto inicial, y sus bonitos ojos color perla centellaron.

―Hola― le sonrió, pasándose una mano por el cabello, como si quisiera contener sus emociones. Eso le pareció extraño― Sí, yo... Quería hacer unas compras antes de mañana, y no sabía qué leche llevar― dijo Hanabi, y después hizo una pausa, observando brevemente el lugar― Irónico, ¿no crees? Aquí fue donde todo...

―... comenzó― Naruto terminó su oración, sonrojándose levemente― Dos años... ¿Puedes creerlo?

― ¿Ha sido tanto?— preguntó ella, en verdad sorprendida.

Él sonrió.

―Lo sé. Suena increíble... Aún me recuerdo aquí parado, sin saber qué hacer antes de que tú llegaras...— suspiró, experimentando, por un momento, una vez más, aquel dolor que quedaba cuando se iba un ser querido, ése hueco en el corazón que jamás se iría.

Y Hanabi pareció entender, porque casi de inmediato sintió su mano pequeña y delicada sobre su brazo.

―Oh, vamos. Bolt y tú se las hubieran arreglado muy bien sin mí...— le dijo, usando un amistoso tono conciliador.

Naruto la miró fijamente y sin separarse negó con la cabeza.

―No lo creo. Yo... Estaba tan roto y perdido cuando me encontraste... Tenías tantas dudas, tantos miedos, y un hijo al que no tenía idea de cómo cuidar. Pero entonces tú me viste, y me diste tu apoyo. Nos ayudaste a seguir adelante sin Hinata. A mí y a Bolt. Tú... hiciste que volviéramos a ser una familia— dijo, bajando la mirada para esconder la agitación que aquella confesión le había causado. Aun así, por el rabillo del ojos vio cómo Hanabi se sonrojó. Su respiración parecía de pronto tan agitada como la suya― Te extraño, Hana-chan— admitió tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio, pero la brusca reacción de ella le hizo cambiar de idea— Eh, quiero decir que Bolt te extraña. Hace mucho no nos haces una visita, y sé que estás ocupada, pero...

―Lo sé— lo interrumpió, soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa— He estado muy atareada con los detalles de la boda y... No tengo mucho tiempo libre. Pero dile a Bolt que iré por él a la escuela...no sé, ¿ésta semana te parece bien?— le sonrió, tratando de desviar el tema.

Y puede que Naruto no fuera el ser más listo sobre la Tierra, pero de inmediato entendió el mensaje.

―Eh, sí. Está bien. Llámame para avisarme que día puedes, y... Emm... Ya tengo que irme— le sonrió, pasándose una mano por la nuca mientras esbozaba una de sus mejores sonrisas— Buenas noches, Hana-chan.

—Buenas noches— respondió ella, sin atreverse a alzar la vista cuando pasó por su lado; sin embargo, antes de que se fuera reparó en algo, y de inmediato se giró hacia él— ¡Naruto! ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?

Él volteó, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado la leche. Sonriendo estiró una mano para tomar la botella que Hanabi le extendía, y entonces encontró con sus dedos los de ella en el envase, y sin darse cuenta envolvió su mano, como si eso pudiera evitar que se alejara de su vida.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, en lo que le pareció una eternidad y no eran más que segundos. Quería besarla, como a nada, como a ninguna otra. Y ése vacío, esa sensación de tener por siempre un hueco en el corazón, pareció llenarse por completo.

Y entonces, la besó.

Fue una acción torpe, arrebatada, como la de un adolescente robando su primer beso debajo de las gradas de la escuela, pero al mismo tiempo fue un gesto lleno de profundos e inexplorados sentimientos.

Antes de que Hanabi pudiera reaccionar Naruto la había sujetado por la cintura y la estaba besando. Fue solo un roce accidental que apenas llegó a un suave movimiento de labios antes de que el mismo Naruto se alejara, sorprendido y turbado a causa de sus propias e inesperadas acciones.

―Lo... Lo siento― murmuró, dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo de allí.

oOo

―Hanabi... Por favor, aunque sea devuelve mis llamadas. Necesito hablar contigo. Llámame.

Naruto suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por la nuca, haciendo la cabeza hacia atras.

―Lo arruinaste― le dijo su hijo, sorprendiéndolo con su presencia dentro de su estudio.

― ¿De qué hablas, mocoso? ¿Cuándo entraste aquí?

―Con la tía Hanabi. Lo arruinaste, bruto— respondió el niño, ignorando la otra pregunta mientras señalaba a su padre con un dedo acusador— Espantaste a la mejor mamá que podrías haberme conseguido, y la única mujer que podría soportarte. Eres un genio, anciano.

―Oye, mocoso, no me hables... ¿Qué dijiste?— interrumpió su regaño, sorprendido por las palabras tan adultas de un niño de apenas seis años. Pero sobre todo sorprendido por esa información.

Bolt, por su parte, abrió sus ojos azules y lo miró sin pestañear.

―La tía Hanabi te quiere, bruto, y eres el único que no se da cuenta. Eres un idiota— Naruto pestañeó, obviando las faltas de respeto. Ya más tarde castigaría al engendro que tenía por hijo, pero en ése momento había algo mucho más importante que hacer...— ¡Oye, ¿adónde vas, anciano?!

— ¡Quédate dentro y no le abras la puerta a nadie!— gritó su padre, corriendo por sus llaves antes de dirigirse a la salida— ¡Ah, y estás castigado, condenado mocoso! ¡Te quiero!

oOo

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Hanabi, poniendo muy mala cara mientras despedía a la sirvienta que había abierto la puerta con una seña.

Naruto la miró y tuvo que contener el aliento al verla en aquel mismo rellano donde la había visto por primera vez hacía tantos años, luciendo despampanante en su inmaculado vestido de novia. Aún con el cabello despeinado lucía hermosa, pero no podía detenerse en eso ahora.

―Hanabi, yo...— suspiró, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración— Lo siento. No debí besarte. Fue un error de mi parte.

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo con enfado, todavía parada en las escaleras.

―Ah, que bueno que me lo dices. Me alegra saber que soy solo un error para ti. Gracias por venir hasta aquí para decírmelo, que considerado— ladró, alzando su vestido sobre sus tobillos para volver a subir las escaleras.

— ¡No, espera! Quise decir que no debí, pero yo quería hacerlo.

Ante eso Hanabi volvió a mirarlo, curiosa.

— ¿Tú querías?

—Jamás he deseado tanto una cosa antes— admitió él, bajando la mirada con pena— Mira, yo sé que es extraño todo éste asunto porque Hinata era tu hermana, pero...— Naruto suspiró profundamente y movió las manos, nervioso; después caminó hacia ella y subió los primeros peldaños de la escalera lentamente— Tuve una esposa y una hija a las que ya quise y siempre querré mucho, pero tú estás aquí ahora, y Bolt y tú son mi nueva familia. Los tres juntos funcionamos de maravilla, y sé que tu padre probablemente me matará después de decir esto, pero te quiero. Como nunca quise a nadie, con todo respeto a Hinata. Pero tú y yo... desde aquel día en que te acercaste en el supermercado algo ha cambiado. Me siento completo cuando estoy contigo. Siento que puedo ser una mejor persona, un mejor padre. Un mejor hombre... Pero no quiero que te quedes conmigo por eso. Quiero que te quedes conmigo porque te amo. Así, pesar de lo loco que suena. Te amo, Hanabi.

—Naruto... Yo...— Hanabi parpadeó, encantada, confundida, sumamente incómoda, pero, sobre todo, enamorada.

—Hana-chan, no vine hasta aquí para decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque si puedo, pero no quiero— siguió él, acortando la poca distancia que aún los separaba— Y sé que tal vez no puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero si me dejas hacerte una décima parte de lo feliz que tú me has hecho en este tiempo, prometo amarte para el resto de nuestras vidas... ¿Qué dices?

Hanabi lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que un solo sonido escapara de sus labios. Hasta que pudo concentrarse, y, limpiándose el rostro con una mano, logró recomponerse lo suficiente para sonreír, y subiendo dos escalones para alejarse de él volvió a darse la vuelta y le enseñó la lengua, igual que aquel día, permitiendo que él al fin la alcanzara para besarla.

oOo

_Familia_.

La mejor palabra del mundo; la más sencilla y complicada, la más sería y feliz del mundo.

Existían muchos tipos de familias, pero no importaba de qué tipo fueran, porque todas, absolutamente todas significaban lo mismo para Hanabi: amor, cariño y comprensión.

Quizá no lo sabía entonces, pero aquel día en el sector de lácteos del supermercado ella ya amaba a Naruto y a Bolt como a su familia; no su simple ex cuñado y su sobrino, ellos eran las personas de las que quería cuidar por el resto de su vida. Lo eran entonces, y lo seguían siendo.

No había tenido mucho en qué pensar después de aquel día en que Naruto le confesó su amor. Le había faltado poco para correr a sus brazos, pero había cosas que hacer antes. Sin embargo, ella lo amaba; lo había hecho aún siendo la niña que le sacaba la lengua cada vez que lo veía en la puerta de su casa. Tal vez por eso a veces pensaba en Hinata y una pequeña pizca de culpa la invadía por haber ocupado su lugar en su pequeña familia, pero entonces recordaba lo mucho que ella los había amado a su esposo e hijo en vida, y lo mucho que debía estar agradeciéndole que cuidara de ellos.

Hinata era buena, pura, y quería que todos a quienes amaba fueran felices, y ella, Naruto y Bolt lo eran, porque estaban los tres juntos.

Hanabi a veces pensaba también en que nunca habría descubierto esos sentimientos si su hermana no hubiese muerto, que probablemente se habría casado con Konohamaru y de todos formas hubiera sido feliz. Pero el destino tenía formas de obrar muy misteriosas, y el suyo la había llevado hasta allí, a ése preciso momento, dándole tanta felicidad que aún a veces dudaba que pudiera ser real.

Cada momento de su vida había convergido en ése instante, en ése lugar, con ella sonriendo, de pie, mientras Naruto jugaba con las gemelas y Bolt seguía desempacando cajas, quejándose porque no encontraba nada de lo que buscaba en ellas e iniciando una nueva discusión con su padre en el proceso.

― ¡Mamá, el anciano perdió mis tenis de baloncesto!

― ¡Yo no los perdí, cabeza hueca! ¡Aprende a buscar! ¡Y no soy un anciano! ¡Hanabi!

―Ya, chicos― Hanabi sonrió― Bolt, cariño, tus tenis están en tu mochila. Y deja de llamar anciano a tu padre. Sus arrugas casi ni se notan― bromeó, y siguió acomodando fotografías sobre la chimenea. Primero una captura de ella y Naruto enseñándole a un regordete Bolt a dar sus primeros pasos; la segunda era del primer Hallowen que habían pasado juntos, disfrazados de Harry Potter y sus amigos. Luego colocó una fotografía de su boda con Naruto, y otra de la Luna de Miel que los tres habían pasado en Francia, parados frente a la Torre Eiffel. En la siguiente Bolt le hacía dibujos a su enorme vientre de embarazada, en la otra ya estaban las gemelas mostrando una desdentada sonrisa entre ellos.

Toda una vida en imágenes. Una vida inmensamente feliz.

Hanabi sonrió una vez más y sacó una última fotografía que había en la caja, donde una bonita chica de ojos idénticos a los suyos salía con una una niña de cabello oscuro y enormes ojos azules abrazándola. Se le quedó viendo por unos momentos y la colocó en la pared, sobre todas las demás, antes de pasar una mano delicadamente por la sonrisa de cada una.

Y dándose la vuelta echó un rápido vistazo a su nueva casa, a su esposo y a sus hijos, mientras se acariciaba el abultado vientre y volvía a sonreír cuando sus ojos encontraron la sonrisa de su hermana una vez más, allí donde ella y su pequeña debían estar, ocupando un lugar especial en sus corazones y en su hogar.

Ahora, por siempre, serían todos una verdadera familia.

**oOo**

* * *

**oOo**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Hola, de nuevo!**

**Bueno, tardé pero al fin éste fic ha terminado ㈳2**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguieron ésta historia, y en especial a quienes me brindaron su apoyo con un review.**

**Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


End file.
